Triplets
April, May, and June Douglas are minor characters in Criminal Case. They were physically introduced in Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition). The triplets then went on to make a number of brief appearances, before appearing as a set of quasi-suspects in A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition). Profile The Douglas Triplets, juveniles of 6 years of age, are the identical triplet daughters of Angela and Lars Douglas. April has braided long brown hair and she is seen wearing a purple dress with a bow. May has short brown hair and she is seen wearing a yellow shirt with a plumeria design. June has brown hair running down to her shoulders and she is seen wearing a pink blouse with red dots spread over the front. Role in Case(s) Bloodywood After nearly dying in Bangalore, Lars read Om Padmasana's book and called his mother to take the triplets to South Asia so the whole family would become the guru's followers. Angela only found out about this as the triplets arrived in an airport in India. Jack and the player were able to convince Lars to no longer follow the guru. Afterwards, the whole family reunited and watched the charity cricket gala hosted by Arsha Raju. Peace and Dead Quiet The triplets were present when Lars and Angela renewed their wedding vows in Tiger's Nest Monastery with the assistance of Druk—a dancer for the Tsechu Festival. The triplets wanted to drink from the ceremonial cup, however Angela told them that the ceremonial drink was fermented, and it would make them very sick. The Killer in the Rice During Guo Han's autopsy, April fell asleep on her mother's shoulder while Angela was cleaning her instruments. Angela then told the team to give her a minute. June can also be seen with her father. Later, June went missing and she was spotted in the forest. Carmen and the player looked for her in the cliff's edge and eventually found her. It was revealed that June was only looking for pandas. Dead in the Water During the murder investigation, April wanted to go look at the pandas. She asked for her parents' and Jack's permission, which was refused. After Jack and the player incarcerated Ellen Morowitz for murder, April went missing and May said that April had not got lost, and she just had run away to live with pandas. Angela and the player found her in the panda reserve with K-pop star SILVERee. He said that he found April wandering in the reserve and picked her to protect her from danger. Angela picked her up and reluctantly thanked the singer as she did not trust in him very much. April did not want to go to the lab and said she wanted to become a panda carekeeper to live in the reserve forever. To calm her down, Angela and the player took her with Wang Fan to talk about pandas. The carekeeper gave her Jin Jin (a baby panda) to hug, much to the girl's amusement. After that, they safely returned to the Bureau's headquarters. A Death Wish The Murder Games Trivia *The triplets' height in the desktop version is 5'0". In mobile version, their height is 4'6". Case Appearances *God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition; mentioned) *Auf Wieder-Slain (Case #3 of World Edition; mentioned) *Murder by Proxy (Case #7 of World Edition; mentioned) *Death in the Desert (Case #8 of World Edition; mentioned) *The Parting Shot (Case #11 of World Edition; mentioned) *Die by the Sword (Case #12 of World Edition; mentioned) *O Deadly Night (Case #15 of World Edition; mentioned) *Horseback Mountain (Case #17 of World Edition; mentioned) *Plagued by Death (Case #21 of World Edition; mentioned) *Bloodywood (Case #22 of World Edition) *Peace and Dead Quiet (Case #23 of World Edition) *The Killer in the Rice (Case #25 of World Edition) *Dead in the Water (Case #26 of World Edition) *A Twist of Fate (Case #27 of World Edition) *Oh! Crazy Kill! (Case #28 of World Edition) *A Death Wish (Case #29 of World Edition) *The Murder Games (Case #30 of World Edition) *Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition; mentioned) *A Stab in the Dark (Case #32 of World Edition; mentioned) *The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition; mentioned) Gallery LDouglasWorldEdition.png|Lars Douglas, the triplets' father. ADouglasWorldEdition.png|Angela Douglas, the triplets' mother. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Quasi-Suspects Category:Minor Characters